Si estuviera con ellos
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Natsumi escuchaba unos ruidos cerca de su habitación, decide hacer algo y cuando lo hace su cuerpo y su mente la traicionan... Como hubiera deseado ser ella chica en ser profanada. Relato anexo a Una Noche Juntos Pareja principal: Endo x Aki


Natsumi caminaba hacia uno de los cuartos de un pequeño motel en algún estado o prefectura de Japón. Eso ocurrió en el largo del trayecto donde el equipo Raimon estaba librando su larga batalla contra el Instituto Alien, comúnmente todos los demás dormían en la caravana relámpago pero en ocasiones unos pocos dormían en un algún motel.

Natsumi estaba durmiendo en un cuarto de motel algo grande y cómodo pero algo le aquejaba desde hace varios días y era unos ruidos raros que no la dejaban dormir a lo cual decidió salir de una maldita vez luego de lanzar una almohada hacia la pared y decidir ir a quejarse en contra de ese par de gente inculta e inmoral.

Golpeó la puerta una y otra vez pero nadie salía ni encaraba a la cuasi pelirroja, la joven manager del conjunto relámpago estaba a punto de enfadarse cuando escuchó unos sonidos parecidos, eran unas pequeñas risas de dos personas conocidas para la primera manager. La tercera gerente detuvo sus movimientos para luego tratar de abrir la puerta.

La chica se preguntaba quiénes eran esas dos personas conocidas en sus oídos, se preguntaba quiénes eran hasta que quedó de piedra cuando supo quiénes eran la pareja que residía en ese cuarto.

-Jaja… No- Eran las pequeñas risas de lo que podría ser una chica mientras algo la hacía reírse de manera chistosa mientras unos besos se escuchaban y unos pequeños gemidos junto a unos sonidos de dos cuerpos moviéndose de manera sobre la cama.

Ahora en cuestión de nada escuchaba un pequeño bufido de enojo de la misma chica

-Huy… Endo… Pervertido- Y al rato unos gemidos- ¡Endo… No lo hagas allí!

Fue en ese momento donde la cuasi pelirroja llegó a la conclusión de que eran el portero como capitán del equipo Raimon junto a la primera gerente. Después de dicha como fugaz conclusión, una serie de sonidos eróticos inundaron ese pasillo a altas horas de la noche. Golpes y chirridos de una cama, respiraciones agitadas y gemidos incontrolables.

La chica pelirroja abrió de reojo la puerta dejando ver en esa nula vista a una joven de cabellos negros cortos y verdosos aferrando sus dedos a las sabanas y una pequeña figura de resaltante cabello castaño y una especie de bandana naranja se trasladaba de su cuello y su torso… Efectivamente era el chico que le gustaba y su actual pareja.

Endo y Aki estaban teniendo en un cuarto cerca de su cuarto en ese pequeño motel, de acuerdo, ella aceptaba que ambas pudieran tener una vida como tal pero no podía enterrar los sentimientos que tenía por el portero, de hecho estaba en shock como si de alguna manera el chico de bandana naranja le fuera infiel.

La joven se sentó sobre la pared mientras sentía que algo despertaba en su ser como si algo se pudiese desatar en cualquier momento, era como si de alguna manera la voz de su amiga la indujera a aquello, su mano de alguna manera iba hacia esa parte privada… Esto era malo, bastante a su criterio.

Mientras en el cuarto Aki estaba tirada en la cama, solo su ropa interior de color naranja estaba cubriendo su ahora minima humanidad mientras un hambriento como sediento Endo estaba sujetando los lados de la prenda pequeña mientras miraba con amor y deseo a la joven manager que estaba roja y sus cortos cabellos desperdiciados sobre la almohada.

-Aki, quítate las bragas-Ordenó el joven portero que miraba detenidamente a la prenda naranja con flores amarillas que por cierto le quedaban bien- Muéstrame tu lugar pervertido para que pueda meterla directamente- Un pequeño bulto se notaba en sus boxers mientras la pobre manager ladeaba la mirada como si quisiera evadir la situación

-Me niego- Respondió la joven entrenadora- Es muy vergonzoso

-Vamos, sólo hazlo, nos amamos, ¿No?

-Si, Endo, te amo pero yo…

Afuera del lugar la joven cuasi pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo mientras estaba con una mirada al suelo mientras su mano trasladaba su trayecto a su pantalón pijama justamente en su centro de mujer. Estaba pasando por su depresión sintiendo como una chica de quien consideraba inferior a ella en algunas cosas pero mejor en otras que ella, pudiera gozar y vivir su vida al máximo y más teniendo en cuenta que era la actual novia de Endo.

Pero… Es que tenía una repentina tensión que amenazaba con sacar su lado más oscuro, pareciera que su cuerpo le hubiera traicionado mientras sus manos se ubicaban en sus símbolos de mujer, una mano acariciaba su seno izquierdo mientras que la derecha toqueteaba su intimidad que empezaba a picarse y mojarse como si quisiera expulsar algo contenido en su interior.

Se bajó los pantalones como sus interiores, debía ser diligente consigo misma, le daba envidia en ocasiones ver al portero con la manager, era triste que esa chica gozara lo mejor de una pareja y ella nunca tendría nada, solo reservarse en su condición como gerente y mandar al equipo como intentar ayudar aparte de su cargo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su proyecto de vida al comenzar la preparatoria.

Su mano libre decidió hurgar dentro de la braga y abrir lentamente su vagina para introducir un dedo dentro de esa flor de carne mientras que con vergüenza y algo de arrpentimiento se preguntaba, ¿Cómo Endo se sentiría si la viese de esa manera? Quizás el portero la tildaría de chica fácil o de cualquier calificativo malo o peor aunque…

No era justo, no era justo que ella teniendo mejores en cualidades en apariencia física, es decir de las tres gerentes y las dos jugadoras del Raimon era la más alta, tenía mejores atributos y sex appeal pero eso al tonto portero no le importó aunque tampoco no era que Aki fuese de lo peor, al contrario ella siempre fue una gran amiga como una figura respetable en el equipo.

Pero esa tensión le impedía diferenciar entre dos cosas, su cuerpo era mucho más desarrollado que las demás (Rivalizando con Rika y Reina en cuanto pechonalidad), tenía unas ganas inmensas de que Endo se la tocara y se la metiera toda, que le tocara las tetas y que le tocara las nalgas si se quería.

Quería que ese portero amante del futbol la tocara con loca pasión… Había mucho tiempo desde que no lo había hecho y aparte estaba muy sensible ante el asunto de la relación de los dos muchachos. Estaba impresionada de que luego varios días, quizás semanas o meses su interior estaba tan mojado como húmedo, era vergonzoso pero aunque la realidad era otra y estaba en su contra estaba dispuesta a abrir y dejar ver su interior para que Endo se complaciera en su imaginación.

Ahora lo siguiente en ese cuarto era el detonador para el cuerpo de Natsumi la cual ya estaba de pie y se entró a su cuarto, se despojó de sus ropas y comenzó a buscar con desespero su maleta donde estaba un juguete, un pequeño vibrador, de alguna no quería ser ignorada. Nadie estaba ahí y aún la noche era joven, debía meterse esa cosa de una vez por todas.

Si alguien estaría de testigo más que causar una polémica perdería su honor como hija del director de la escuela como su prestigio en los ámbitos personales sobre todo en el académico… Al demonio, no había ni un alma, así que a darle.

El juguete al usar era una especie de dildo de goma con la forma de un pene con unas pequeñas pastillas adheridas a un cable, esas servían como vibradores y eran controladas por el pene de goma que era como su control remoto, se introdujo una capsula en su trasero mientras estaba con la punta del elemento de goma en su boca simulando chupar una pija, la de Endo obviamente.

La cuasi pelirroja con un apetito voraz con su mano libre dirigía la superficie en su boca lamiendo de una forma muy provocativa la punta como si probara una paleta y después lo que podía caber en su boca moviendo ese elemento adelante y atrás; su mano libre jugaba con su clítoris removiendo la entrada de su flor mientras que su trasero temblaba por dentro debido a la capula insertada en su recto.

Mientras tanto con la pareja causante, Endo introducía su miembro dentro de la portería de Aki (Ustedes me entienden), la joven cerró los ojos a la espera de la sensación a seguir. El chico de bandana naranja introducía lentamente su espada de carne en la flor mojada pero se detuvo notando la cara que ponía su amada manager.

-Aki, ¿Te estoy lastimando?

La aludida abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-No, no es eso. Pero solo ahora aunque sea una mentira- Acercó una mano a su mejilla- ¿Podrías decir que me quieres?

El joven portero entrelazó su mano con la de ella anexa a su mejilla y le sonrió conmovido

-Te quiero Aki

-Eres realmente tierno

Se besaron con ternura y pasión mientras que la anguila entró en la cueva y dieron comienzo a su noche juntos, el miembro era grande y se sentía rara, moviéndose al frenesí al ritmo de los golpes de la pelvis del portero el cual estaba respirando agitadamente mientras sentía que el interior de la manager lo atrapaba, estaba apretando pero la sensación era increíble.

Para ser un buen comienzo Endo daba fuertes y rapidos, algo bruto de su parte pero para Aki eso era algo que amaba de él, era tonto pero sabía diferenciar bien las cosas y aparte de que nunca se rendía y se levantaba muchas veces de pie como alguien soñador que nunca negaba un desafío. El joven subió una pierna de la chica sobre su hombro mientras la manager estaba aferrándose a las sabanas sintiendo como su mente se disipaba por el placer momentáneo.

La joven se colocó en cuatro patas y en menos de nada sacó todo lo mejor de ella golpeando su trasero con la pelvis y sus pechos a pesar de ser pequeños pero notables se movían al ritmo de las estocadas, Endou con manos sobre los glúteos estaba embistiendo como un animal mientras que el sudor mojaba su fornido pecho, ambos estaban disfrutando su momento al máximo.

Ahora volviendo con Natsumi, se introdujo el pene de goma dentro de su vagina, nunca se había sentido bien de esa manera a pesar de que no era un miembro real pero no importaba, la sensación era extraña como indescriptible pero la conclusión era el placer de ser profanada, los gemidos de Aki y los jadeos de Endo la excitaban pero realmente quería que eso fuera real, que Endo la cogiera y moviera su pene dentro de ella, quería sentirse bien con él dentro de ella.

Se movía una teta y empujaba su juguete constantemente como si quisiera que las manos de Endo la posesionaran y jugaran con ella, estaba bueno moviendo esa verga en su interior y también era terrible por el tamaño, esos y otros factores estaban destrozando sus neuronas hasta dejarla en blanco. No conforme con eso puso el juguete a una almohada simulando una cabalgata sobre el fornido torso de Endo sintiendo esos potentes pectorales y sentir los macizos abdominales.

De nuevo con Endo y Aki, el portero de bandana naranja sentado en la gran cama ahora estaba abrazando a su chica la cual se aferraba a su espalda y sentada en su regazo cabalgándose mientras sus piernas enrollaban la cintura de su amado capitán dejando que el muchacho devorase como un lobo hambriento todo su torso.

La forma en que se movía Aki era de manera desenfrenada, movía sus caderas como estuviera en un trance mientras decía alguna que otra jerga sucia y todo a causa de la dura katana del portero la cual no dejaba de golpear su interior hasta que los dos estaban en ese momento donde todo se culmina al final… Buenos los tres…

Quizás la distancia de la pareja y de la cuasi pelirroja era una pared de un mismo pasillo pero el ritmo era similar a pesar de que el medio del placer era distinto. Era como una batalla en pleno final para saber quien de los tres se venía primero, en la pareja ya ambos estaban experimentando aquel momento donde expulsarían sus llamas lo mismo que Natsumi que estaba aferrada con su juguete golpeando en su centro de mujer, era como si ambos estaban haciendo un trío pero sin ser del todo ese concepto.

Endo sujetaba la espalda mientras estaba cabalgando como si no hubiese un mañana hasta que finalmente ambos ya estaban ante el clímax y el límite de sus funciones.

-Endo… Voy a…- La joven estaba roja como una olla de presión bañaba todo su cuerpo

-Aki… ¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti?- El chico respiraba agitadamente como si le hubiese dado al instante un ataque de asma

-Sí… Adelante…

-Voy a… Voy a… Llenarte con mi semen

Natsumi estaba al límite luego de cabalgar sobre la almohada, se sentía increíble en tener esa grande, fuerte y jugosa verga dentro suyo hasta que finalmente sentía que ya estaba hasta el tope, quizás era diferente de lo habitual pero no lo aguantaba más se iba a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente entre los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo y expulsaron lo que contuvieron hasta caer desfallecidos sobre la cama.

Endo y Aki estaban caídos mientras tenían sus manos juntadas mientras recuperaban sus energías. El castaño de bandana naranja abrazó con ternura a su amada mientras trataban de arroparse con una de las calientes sabanas, la gerente acomodó su rostro contra el fornido pecho del portero el cual la abrazaba por la cintura mientras le daba un lindo beso en la frente mientras decidieron ir a a la tierra de los sueños.

Natsumi estaba tirada en la cama mientras sus juguetes estaban tirados en el suelo con rastros de fluidos mientras ganaba su aire perdido, se sentía ahora como una idiota al volver a la realidad donde era evidente que no sería del corazón de Endo pero en ocasiones la envidia y la tensión jugaban en su contra y no tenía de otra que aceptar como olvidarla al instante.

Por ahora los tres muchachos debían dormir plácidamente en sus camas y esperar levantarse para proseguir su camino hasta quien sabe donde de Japón ya que los extraterrestres provocaban ataques en todo lado y no había descanso para ello, por algo entrenaban y buscaban nuevos miembros y perfeccionaban nuevas técnicas, aunque sus momentos a solas se lo merecían luego de un rato de no entablar conversación y de muy buena manera.


End file.
